


Maybe Soon

by phantom_rain



Series: A Boss and a Badass [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, sad attempt at fluff and comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: With their most recent engagement, they’ve fortunately been allotted the rare luxury of some down time to celebrate. They had both asked with already preconceived notions. There’s no way the company would let two of their biggest names go for a little bit, right? They had been both shocked to find their joint request had been granted, and they weren’t gonna argue with anyone about it either.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey
Series: A Boss and a Badass [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722646
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Maybe Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This was promised awhile ago...There is like...not a plot here. Just two dummies who are in love and spend time together. I’m not sorry xD

Ronda hands Sasha an unopened bottle of water before she’s stepping over to plop back into the empty space on her couch. She leans back onto a hand just enough to where she can rest her chin on Sasha’s shoulder while she watches her continue to flip through the menu.

“I’m gonna be honest, I’ll have no idea what I’m doing here,” Sasha laughs lowly as she continues to flip through the roster.

Ronda’s mouth actually falls open for a brief second. “You’ve never played this???”

“I’ve played it like once with Bayley. I won, but Bayley also isn’t the best at games so...”

With their most recent engagement, they’ve fortunately been allotted the rare luxury of some down time to celebrate. They had both asked with already preconceived notions. There’s no way the company would let two of their biggest names go for a little bit, right? They had been both shocked to find their joint request had been granted, and they weren’t gonna argue with anyone about it either.

This particular off day finds them set up on their couch in front of the television. In front of them is also a webcam set up where they’re live-streaming their chill afternoon and planning to respond to any questions that might pop up in the meantime. Ronda had tossed out the idea a while ago and they’re both excited to finally make it happen.

The current game of choice is WWE 2K and Sasha has literally been stuck on the selection page as she flips through the roster indecisively. Of course she could just pick herself, but then that would take the fun out of everything.

“Why are you so much!?” Sasha exclaims, pushing her glasses up her nose in offense at Ronda’s overall.

“‘Cause I’m awesome,” Ronda shrugs nonchalantly as she picks up her controller to flip through the roster as well.She’s a woman on a mission as she navigates the list before she lands on her selection and readies up.

Sasha’s eyes roll heavily and immediately her face contorts into a scowl before she’s turning to her left. “Why’d you pick me!?”

“‘Cause I can’t wait to see your face when I win like this,” Ronda grins smugly before taking a sip of her water. She then leans forward to take a peek at the comments flooding in on their stream page. “This is a good one to start. Favorite afternoon activity?”

Sasha hums while deciding between two particular characters in the game. “Hm, this is gonna make me sound boring, but naps. Definitely gotta be naps.”

Ronda grins. “Naps with me, right?”

“Definitely not. You hog all the blankets.” Sasha smirks and doesn’t turn as she can feel Ronda staring in her direction. “Hm, think I’m gonna go with Lita.”

“Ooo, I think that would be a fun match to see for real actually.”

“It’s on my list.”

While the game is loading, Sasha takes time to pick out a question from the stream. A particular one catches her eye and she finds herself grinning. “Yes, this is Ronda’s hoodie.”

Ronda clicks her tongue and looks at the camera. “She steals literally all of my clothes. Favorite shirts I’ve had forever? Gone. Hoodies? Forget about it. That ridiculous wardrobe she’s got and still all my stuff comes up missing,” she then proceeds to throw her hands up in the air. “The crazy part about that is...we live in the same house! I’m missing clothing in my own home!”

“You are so dramatic,” Sasha rolls her eyes. Immediately she gasps as the game finally loads and her entrance is queued up first. “Oh my GOD. Why does my hair still look like that!?”

“I dunno, but they got one thing right though. Your butt looks awesome.”

“Ronda!”

The match starts and Sasha’s face is immediately scrunched up in displeasure as she’s dumped flat on her ass. Her fingers press the buttons on the controller at random and it doesn’t do her any good as she finds herself caught in a head scissor and taken right back down to the mat.

“Oh my god you’re cheating!” Sasha screeches, spamming the buttons as Ronda goes for a pin. “No!!!”

“Babe I’m not cheating!”

“You are!”

“Oh my god!”

There’s a lot of screaming on Sasha’s partas she just manages to barely stumble her way through this match. She squeals loudly as she somehow manages the right button combination to attempt a Twist of Fate. A Twist of Fate that Ronda counters right into a Bank Statement.

“Yes! Yes!- _NO!_ ”

Ronda just barely manages to keep her hands on the controller enough to apply the submission long enough due to Sasha suddenly swatting at her shoulder. Her own laughter is uncontrollable as video game Lita is soon tapping the mat and the bell rings.

“Did you even try?” She laughs louder as Sasha hits her again.

“I want a rematch!” Sasha demands, her face contorting into an irritated pout. “I get to pick first this time.”

Ronda shrugs and resigns to picking out their next question. “Hm...name something that annoys you about the other. Oh! Oh my god, okay. This girl right here,” she points at Sasha who rolls her eyes and silently mocks her. “She will literally spend I don’t know how much money on makeup and then she’ll never open it. It’ll just sit there.“

Sasha’s mouth falls open and she gasps. “I do not!”

“Uh huh, you do. You totally do. She has this special little room of hers she doesn’t like me to go into, but you should see her vanity in there. Next time I’m in there I’ll take a picture. It looks like a mission control center for Sephora or something.”

“You are such a liar! Don’t believe her, she’s lying.”

“Last time I asked you about it you said you like to have options. How you gonna have options if you don’t even open them???”

Sasha shakes her head and haughtily adjusts her glasses. “Okay well now it’s my turn to answer then,” even though she doesn’t need to, Sasha squeezes Ronda out of the way to be in center view of the camera. “Ronda will leave her shoes right by the door.”

This time it’s Ronda who rolls her eyes. “Don’t even...”

“You do! And you know you do! How many times have I literally almost died coming in and out of here because you just decided you couldn’t be bothered?”

“Well then just watch your step.”

“‘Well then just watch your step’” Sasha mocks before she’s shuffling back over on the couch as they set up for the next match.

“Do you wanna do a stipulation or...” Ronda asks carefully.

“Why, so you can brag from the top of a cell or something?” Sasha snarks back as she picks her character. Charlotte better bring home this fucking win, she’s not going down 0-2 this early in the stream. Ronda takes no time in picking once again, which serves to agitate Sasha. “You already picked me! Pick somebody different!”

Ronda shrugs innocently. “It is different! Look, this one has purple hair.”

Sasha huffs as she already hates where this is going. ”What’s the next question, while this thing loads...” she pauses. “Ooo, who always cries the most during Disney movies.”

“Me.” Ronda’s response is so quick and on the nose that Sasha can’t help but bark out a laugh. “Mufasa dies? I’m out of there.”

“She’ll cry at literally anything Disney though. The opening credits to Monster’s Inc. where literally nothing happens? She’s already boohooing.”

“Because I’m thinking about Boo! And Kitty! And it’s a lot okay!”

Sasha snickers. “Who is the better dancer?”

“Sasha. Because there was this one time after she had watched that movie Hustlers and—”

“They don’t need to know about that! Let’s go, next match!”

The two continue to poke at one another back and forth all the way through the entrances to the middle of the match. Sasha is doing arguably better than she was the first time, but she had been doing so drastically terrible before, this can’t exactly be considered leaps and bounds ahead.

She tries not to take it personal that she does manage to get a pretty decent moonsault to connect. Her face screws up as she recalls being on the receiving end of the move for real one too many times.

“How come you don’t do a moonsault?” Ronda ponders casually.

“Because I’m not crazy about the idea of dropping myself on my head if and when I screw it up.”

“That’s fair. Mad respect, Charlotte.”

Sasha has actually been feeling good about this match. She’s gotten quite a bit of offense off and maybe, just _maybe_ , her button mashing will be enough to squeeze out a win. Unfortunately, Sasha is left just hoping at ‘maybe’. 

Her attempt at a spear doesn’t connect and the reversal leaves video game Charlotte dazed long enough to find herself a victim of a backstabber. Sasha’s eyes narrow as she’s performed this particular combination plenty of times to know what’s coming next. She doesn’t even try as she finds herself once again locked in her own finishing move. Her glare is immediately directed at Ronda following the subsequent tap out. 

“You seriously can’t win any other way?” 

Ronda grins and shrugs innocently. “If it’s any consolation you’re getting better,” she turns to the camera. “She’s getting better right?” She immediately flinches when she’s hit again. “Stop hitting me! This is spousal abuse!” 

“We aren’t even married yet. And we aren’t gonna be if you don’t stop being annoying,” Sasha grumbles back. Her eyes glance over the comments poking fun at her atrocious video game skills while she’s trying to find a question. She quirks an eyebrow deviously before setting back against the couch. “Ronda this one’s for you specifically.” 

“Shoot.” 

“Since you’re marrying her, do you still think The Boss has problems keeping still?” 

Ronda’s eyes widen and she nearly drops her controller. “What!? Did someone ask that!?” 

“Mhm....” 

“I don’t believe you. That’s not a real question.”

“Oh yeah it is, and you’ve gotta answer it,” Sasha’s lips pull into a smirk. She makes a show of flipping her hair and crossing her legs where she perches her hands to wait patiently for an answer. “Well? Do you? Since you’ve had your hands full and all.”

Ronda wishes for the life of her that her couch would somehow manifest into a black hole and open up to suck her through it. “I-I didn’t! What I said I didn’t mean it like...it was taken out of context and okay that was a long time ago! I-I would never-” 

Sasha can’t hold it in any longer and she bursts out laughing. For a while she was able to hold onto her smug look, but between Ronda’s traditional habit for blushing furiously and her voice raising about twelve octaves, she just couldn’t it. 

The whole interview situation was a long time ago and definitely something they’ve both gotten over by now. Even though Sasha had originally been hurt by the comments at the time, they’ve long since talked through it and put it behind them. Sasha does admit that choosing this particular question does have everything to do with the beating she’s taking on this game and she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have some form of an upper hand. 

Having mercy on her still spluttering fiancée, she leans over and presses a kiss to her warm cheek. “That question was worth the reaction,” she then grins at the camera. “She doesn’t have to worry. She’s pretty much locked it down.” 

Ronda loudly huffs and frowns. “You know what, just for that,” she’s still frowning as she flips through the roster with more urgency than before before she’s making her selection. 

Sasha immediately groans. “Again!?” 

“Yep. Red hair. Different,” Ronda turns her nose up. “And you’ve got until I’m finished reading this next question to make your pick.” She clears her throat exaggeratedly. “‘You’ve gotta pick one person to third wheel for the rest of the year. Who is it.’ Oh ew, no actually—”

“I like that one!” Sasha exclaims having made her choice at what will hopefully be the bitch that’ll win her the match. If not, she and Bianca are gonna have words after this. “If we had someone to third wheel for the rest of the year...honestly Bayley.” 

“Was totally gonna say Bayley. She’s the least problematic person in both our lives to be honest.” Ronda mumbles in agreement. 

Sasha snickers and glances at the stream feed. “Next question is a follow up to the last one. ‘Why didn’t you pick Shayna’.” 

Ronda frowns as the question is oddly specific. She leans forward with Sasha to see where the comment came from and her lips purse into a thin line. “Because I said least problematic. Get off my stream Baszler.” 

Sasha can’t help but continue to laugh at the exchange.

* * *

Bank Statement, Bankrupt, Backstabber, Frog Splash. Those are just a handful of the ways Sasha has found herself losing match after match. It’s one thing to lose. It’s totally different to continue losing this bad against the video game incarnation of of yourself. Sasha has seen her own move set used against her more times than she can even care to count and it’s a wonder she hasn’t completely bashed Ronda’s PlayStation.

She’s currently rubbing her temples Ronda sits next to her looking much to proud of herself. “What do I have to do to get you to pick literally anybody else...” she grumbles.

“You get first pick again,” Ronda grins even though Sasha knows already Ronda isn’t gonna change her mind.

“Whatever,” Sasha grouches as she makes her next pick.

Ronda’s eyes widen immediately. “Are...are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“You’re going with—“

“I’m going with No Knees.”

Ronda makes a noise that sounds as if it’s a cross between all of the air leaving her lungs and a choke. “Wait, WHO!?”

Sasha remains stone faced. “I said what I said. It’s me and No Knees. Hit start.”

“Wait wait, we gotta read a question first because I can’t breathe right now,” Ronda continues to wheeze through her laughter. “Hey, we got one from Bayley. ‘Which one of you-...’ whoa, I’m not reading the rest of that.”

Sasha frowns and leans in to read the question. Immediately a blush finds her cheeks and her eyes widen. “Bay!”

“Can I change my answer about her being unproblematic...” Ronda mumbles as a another question pop in right underneath it. Now she’s the one blushing. “Do I know how to...what!?”

“‘On a scale of bad to laughable, how is Ronda in bed’,” Sasha doesn’t mean to read the question out loud but that one in particular, however inappropriate it may be, it was kinda funny.

“Sash!”

“Sorry! It was funny,” Sasha shakes her head as she’s wondering why the hell Bayley is asking a wide array of grotesque questions.

Unless.

Sasha frowns and moves off camera to where she’s left her phone on the bar. She opens it and begins typing away furiously before she moves back into the frame and sits back down on the couch.

“That fucking troll...” she grumbles.

“Huh?” Ronda blinks dumbly, still reeling from the last question.

Sasha holds up a finger and puts her phone in speaker. It rings for a few times and she’s not the least bit of surprised when it ends up eventually going straight to voicemail. Scoffing, she hangs up.

“Becky probably stole her phone again,” Sasha rolls her eyes she sets her phone down. “This happens at least three times a month.” She levels a dead stare at the camera. “Becky stop being an ass!”

_itsmebayley: no idea what you’re talking about. Bayley here. Now answer the question!_

Ronda clenches her teeth and her eyes narrow. After Shayna popped in she isn’t at all surprised by this. In all honesty, she’s surprised it didn’t happen sooner. Hopefully Sasha won’t mind if she takes it upon herself to turn Lynch inside out then wear her as a hat.

Sasha snorts as comments flood in following “Bayley’s”. She’s definitely going to kill Becky for this later. “Everyone is going into debate on how good or bad you might be...”

Ronda groans and falls back against the couch before covering her face with her hands. “Please stop...”

“I don’t know. They really want me to answer this question.”

“Please don’t...”

“Why? You’re worried about what I’m gonna say?”

“No,” Ronda lifts a hand just barely peeking at Sasha sits a little too smug for her liking. “I’m worried about what’s gonna be remembered.”

The next match is quite literally less than a minute as Sasha isn’t even trying to hard. Hell, she knew when she made her selection she definitely wasn’t gonna pick up the win and a small part of her based on principle alone was content to let Ronda beat her. She glances over and is unsurprised to find Ronda’s lower lip still poking out and she can’t help but snort.

“Stop pouting. Your face will get stuck like that, and you’re less cute like this,” she chuckles. She ohs quietly when she catches a glimpse of the next question. Well, it’s actually more of a request. “Char wants me to tell the story of how you proposed to me.”

Ronda scowls at the camera. “Do your friends have literally _anything_ else to do in their spare time other than embarrass me?”

Sasha rolls her eyes. “It’s not embarrassing, it’s cute!” Seeing Ronda waft a hand in defeat she giggles quietly and shifts on the couch. “Okay so, it’s kinda funny. She proposed to me while I was mad at her, but it turned out to be super cute. She even got down on one knee and was such a mess she couldn’t even stand up afterwards.” Sasha grins widely at the camera and holds up her left hand, promptly showing off her ring finger. “I still said yes though.”

Huffing, Ronda feels like her face is on fire and she wishes for the life of her that someone will have mercy on her soul and grant her the luxury to just drop dead right where she sits. A quick glance over makes her blush worsen as Sasha grins back at her cheekily. She can’t help but groan as her heart flutters at the sight. Way to not be an embarrassing mess live on the internet.

“Let me have this. I have gone through literally everyone on this roster only for you to kick my ass with every different era of myself. I deserve this one thing!”

“You can’t even compare the two. S’different,” Ronda huffs was she all but tosses her controller to the side. “I don’t wanna play anymore.”

By now, Sasha’s giggles are uncontrollable. “The chat says you’re cute when you pout. Well, most of the chat says that.”

“You know what, I changed my mind on something else. I don’t wanna marry you anymore either.”

“Excuse you!”

“Nah. If this is what the rest of my life is gonna be like, I take it back. I take it all back.”

“There’s no taking it back,” Sasha then mutters something about being over dramatic before she’s pinching her in the side. She sticks her tongue out at Ronda before she stands from the couch and steps over to head into the kitchen to make a snack. “Babe, you want anything?”

“I’m good,” Ronda calls back as she’s sitting up against the couch. She leans forward carefully and scans the chat before her eyes widen briefly. She blinks a few times before letting out a quiet puff of air. “Oh man...that’s a loaded question guys.”

Glancing over the couch to make sure Sasha is well out of earshot in the kitchen, she turns back to the camera and sighs. “I did, actually. I mean...she said it first, but with me it had been sitting there for a while. I would like to think it was later that I knew, but I know I’d be lying. There was a time she yelled in my face and tried to punch me in the mouth and I think I kinda knew then. Crazy right? Someone tries to knock your lights out and you fall for them.Now we’re here; building a house and getting married. Shit can only happen to me right? Heh, she doesn’t know that part though.”

It’s at this moment that Sasha decides to return from the kitchen. In her hand is a bowl where she’s picking out popcorn kernels. She quirks an eyebrow suspiciously. when she spots Ronda grinning at her. “What...?”

“Nothin’. Just waiting for you. Wondering who you’re gonna pick next to take one more L.”

Sasha’s eyes narrow as she retrieves her controller. “One more, but this time the stream gets to pick your person. You can’t be me anymore. I’m tired of it.”

Ronda whines. “Aw, Sash c’mon!”

“No. I’m gonna be me and you have to pick somebody else.” 

“They’re gonna make me be somebody who fuckin’ su—“

“Ronda we work with these people,” Sasha quickly cuts in then proceeds to tap her chin. “How about this. If I win, then I get to dye your hair.”

Immediately, Ronda sits up and scowls. “You’re not dying my hair.”

Sasha’s lower lip juts out as she begins to pout. “Please? We don’t have to do the whole thing, maybe just your ends or a streak or something.”

Ronda’s mouth opens to protest once again, but she immediately takes note of how Sasha’s lip begins to quiver ever so slightly. Her eyes immediately squeeze shut and she sighs. “What do I get if I win...”

Sasha grins wickedly before she’s leaning over and cupping a hand to Ronda’s ear. Ronda immediately goes red and her mouth falls open just a fraction. For a quick moment, she pulls away and just looks at Sasha who nods and she’s left clearing her throat.

“Well then...let’s play. Who do I get?” Leaning forward to look at the chat, Ronda’s look immediately darkens. “No, absolutely not. Guess again.”

“Who do they want?”

“Fuckin’ traffic cone’s bitch ass. No. Pick again.”

Sasha covers her mouth to hide her smirk. “Ronnie...”

Ronda quickly shoots her a glare. “No. I’m not doing it!”

“But it’s what the fans want.”

“Man, fuck these-“

“Ronda!”

Grumbling under her breath, Ronda snatches her controller and proceeds to flip through the roster. “If I’m doing this, then we’re going with that tacky ass flame print onesie. Walking around looking like she found it and got dressed in the fuckin’ trash...”

Sasha can’t hold in her laughter as they start up the game. “This one is so graciously dedicated to you, Becky.” 

As the game progresses on, Sasha wishes she should’ve taken the cop out and went with herself to begin with. It’s almost as if the sky has opened up and a light beam of mercy has shined down upon her as her hands move over the controls as if she’s been playing for years. Everything is coming so easy and natural like she’s a pro at it.

Ronda frowns as she can only watch as Sasha tosses Becky all over the ring. “Were you...were you bullshitting me earlier? ‘Cause you’re kicking my ass right now.”

Sasha simply shrugs and doesn’t turn her attention away from the television. A small smirk tugs at her lips as she’s able to easily counter Ronda’s attempt at a finisher and she’s able to lock in her own. Having spent most of the game working on the head and torso, it’s no surprise that the tap comes quickly. 

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me!” Ronda shoots to her feet and practically tosses her controller. “I didn’t even get to use that weak ass excuse for a finisher!”

“It’s an arm bar...” Sasha snorts. “Don’t you also...”

“It’s different when I do it!” Ronda throws up her hands and storms off. “I need a fuckin’ drink.”

“Babe, it’s like twelve!”

“I don’t care!” 

Sasha’s sides begin hurt as she continues to crack up on the sofa. She just barely manages to wipe tears from her eyes long enough to read the onslaught of comments pouring into their stream. 

“Oh, I’m definitely taking requests on what color I should dye her hair,” she pauses and winks at the camera. “I’ll try to make sure it lasts long enough for the wedding.”

* * *

Later that evening finds the couple curled up privately on the sofa while a movie plays in the background. Ronda is currently stretched out across the couch with her head resting in Sasha’s lap. Her eyes are closed and she sighs softly through her nose at the feeling of fingers gently massaging her scalp and combing through her hair.

Sasha bites down on her lower lip as she quietly clears her throat. “So...I watched the parts of our stream I missed today.”

“Hmm...”

“You know? The part where I got up to go to the kitchen?”

“Mhmm...”

“Where you told everybody you fell in love first?”

Ronda’s eyes blink several times before the remain open. She works her jaw a few times before she releases a quiet sigh. “Oh...”

“Oh?” Sasha echoes, still looking down while she searches her fiancée’s eyes for any indication that she might’ve misunderstood. “Did you really?”

Taking a deep breath, Ronda sits upright and throws an arm over the back of the couch. “Yeah, I mean...I definitely think I did. The closer we’ve gotten over the years and I’ve had time to think about it and I...I really think I did. It just...wasn’t something I ever really thought about being a possibility, much less a reality.”

This time it’s Sasha who’s sighing quietly as she reaches up and gently cups Ronda’s face. “And you meant it...” it’s not a comment but a statement on her part. “That was really amazing of you. To share that with everyone like that.”

“Ah well...” Ronda shrugs and ducks her head a little sheepishly. “I get to marry Sasha Banks. I would say the story is worth sharing.”

“Rousey.”

“Yeah?” Ronda quickly looks up as if Sasha had addressed her.

Catching this, Sasha laughs quietly and shakes her head. “No. I mean me. I...” she trails off, nervously biting her bottom lip before she continues. “I want to take your name.”

Ronda’s eyes widen and she suddenly feels like she’s been hit in the back of the head. “Oh...Babe I...” she blinks rapidly as her eyes never leave Sasha’s. “It’s still early and we’ve got time to think about it. I mean, I know we talked about it a little bit. You don’t have to-we can hyphenate it or whatever or...”

Sasha shakes her head slowly brings her other hand up to where she’s holding Ronda still. “No. I want to take your name. I’ll still be Sasha Banks at work but...everywhere else I want it to be known that I’m your wife.”

“Oh...” the word leaves Ronda’s lips in a stolen whisper.

“I wanna be Mrs. Rousey.” 

“Mrs. Rousey?”

“Yeah...” Sasha whispers back, laughing as she recognizes the normal call and response of Ronda’s brain short circuiting right before her eyes. “You like that?”

Ronda nods and laughs shaking as she feels her eyes begin to water. “Yeah, actually I...I like that a lot. I love it.”

Sasha beams brightly as she gently wipes a few tears away with her thumbs. “You better, because you’re kinda stuck with it. Like I said earlier, there’s no take backs.” 

“I love you...” Ronda mumbles before leaning in to steal a brief but tender kiss. “So fuckin’ much.”

“I love you too...” Sasha whispers back as another kiss is placed on her lips. She can’t help but smile a little wickedly when they eventually pull away. “I’m still gonna dye your hair though. You’re not getting out of that.”

Ronda groans and lets her head fall against Sasha’s shoulder. “I was hoping you already forgot.”

“Nope! I already have just the idea. I’m thinking of going for maybe an ombré.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?”

Sasha’s Cheshire grin only widens. “Til death do us part, Babe.” She then slowly rises from the couch. “Even though you lost...and were a pretty sore loser at that, I’m still willing to give you what I promised you’d get if you won.”

Ronda can only blink dumbly as she watches Sasha disappear down the hall towards their room with what is definitely an exaggerated sway in her hips. It takes her a moment, but she’s eventually reminding herself how legs and feet work as she finally slips off the couch.

“Holy shit...I’m gonna marry that...”

**Author's Note:**

> These two...man...I just love them so much. They make my heart warm. Also if any of you guys have seen Sasha Banks attempt a video game of any type...you know exactly how this went xD 
> 
> Hahah if you tolerated my awful attempt at fluff, thank you so much for reading! Until next time friends ^_^


End file.
